I Liked You, I Love You
by Russiawolf
Summary: A young American and an English Gentleman go through some interesting times in the prime of their youth.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing away the pain, Alfred walked to the door. Nothing could stop what he was feeling at that moment. It was too difficult to stand let alone go back to work knowing who was waiting. Only two days ago Alfred had the day of his life, and then it was all taken away. Opening the door, he stepped out into the wet streets. 'Of course it's raining I'm in England...Dammit! How in hell will I be able to face that damn Arthur again? Why did I agree to come here anyway...oh I remember what he said! "C'mon Alfred you have to come back with me! We agreed that if I came to your house you would let me take you back to mine. I already told my mum that you were coming so you cannot back out now. Now take my hand and let's go!" Yah...but why did he have to break up with me the day after we got here?! I've only been here three days and it already sucks.' Breathing deeply Alfred started to walk to his new work. Not only did it suck that he had to work with his ex-boyfriend, but they were living together. Arthur didn't even give a reason in why they should break up but just said it. Was it because he wanted to speed things up and do more than just hug, hold hands, and occasionally kiss? Alfred smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he tried to kiss him...

*~o~)O(~o~*

"Hey Arthur...can I, um, ask you something?" Arthur was staring blankly at the ground not saying anything. Nodding quietly Alfred continued with what he was about to say anyway. It was their first official date since they had met.

Since they were about 14 they had been pen-pals through school, then it evolved into something else. They started to video chat after about a year and realized what was just supposed to be a school project became a daily thing. When Alfred first saw Arthur he couldn't help but laugh at his immense eyebrows... Arthur was simply mesmerized by Alfred's bright-blue eyes. Almost everyday Alfred would do chores just so his mom would let him use the laptop. It took a while to convince her that he wasn't looking at porn, but talking to his new best friend Arthur who lived in England. Finally two years later he summed up the courage to ask Arthur to be his boyfriend. When he actually asked him it was Arthur's sixteenth birthday and it was really stormy so the signal strength was horrible. The sound cut out right before he could ask him, and just as the video started to cut out Alfred managed to scribble it on a piece of paper and let Arthur see. Minutes later a chat balloon popped up on the screen saying one word: yes.

It had been a whole year since that day and Arthur managed to convince his parents to let him go to America. It was the only thing Arthur wanted for his birthday, and when he finally was allowed the first thing he did was call Alfred. Stunned at first Alfred could only ask one thing: Where are you going to stay? Slightly disappointed that he didn't get the hint, Arthur told him that he wanted to stay with him. Now it was his birthday and Alfred had taken him out to the town so they could be alone. The whole day the spent talking for hours and wondering around the town square and it was only 8pm. Looking at his friend, Alfred continued with his question.

"Can I, uh...can I hold your hand?" Surprised, Arthur grabbed his tall friends hand and pulled him into a hug.

"You know," Arthur whispered "I've wanted to hug you for a long time. I was hoping you would ask me that, you bloody arshe..." Smiling to himself, Alfred put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and squeezed him tight. Letting go after a minute or two they began to walk again yet didn't let go of each others hands.

"Where should we go now?" Restlessly Arthur asked the question for the zillionth time that day. Every time Alfred would just drag him off to another random store. But this time, he simply stared back at him almost waiting for him to reply.

"Um...Alfred...?"

Leaning inward Alfred got about a centimeter away from Arthur's face. "This is where I want to go, but only if you let me." Blushing furiously Arthur raised his huge eyebrows and backed away a little, not quite sure what Alfred really meant.

Getting the hint Alfred stood back and dropped Arthur's hand. As he walked away he muttered an apology. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Let's just go home."

"W-wait! I said wait you stupid git! It's not that I don't want-ahem-to...I'm just a little nervous. No! That's not it-I just don't really want to yet-"

Cutting off Arthur, Alfred grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't care how long I have to wait for you; just don't make me wait forever!" Arthur pushed himself away from Alfred's chest and planted a kiss onto the tall mans lips. Breaking away after a moment or two he stared into Alfred's eyes.

"Don't dare to ask me to do anything, just do it." Alfred grinned from ear to ear and couldn't help but laugh at the Brits accent when he was angry. Grabbing his friends hand he pulled him back in the direction of his house.

*~o~)O(~o~*

"American twit! Stop daydreaming and get in here already. We have customers to serve and money to make." Realizing he had walked to his workplace, Alfred looked up to the one person he didn't want to see. After reminiscing in that perfect memory it seemed a little strange to be facing Arthur again. That wouldn't stop him from doing his work and being the awesome hero he was!

Running inside, Alfred breathed in the herby scent of tea as he entered the shop. Of course Arthur had to work at a tea café, which made Alfred just want a large cup of coffee with a bunch of sugar in it. Punching in his time card he began to work the cash register. After rush hour things began to slow down and since it was going to be a while before the next rush, Alfred decided to try to talk to Arthur. He needed to clear things up, he needed to know why things were the way they were. Walking to the back he found Arthur sitting in the corner, his head between his knees.

"Arty-sorryImeanArthur, are you okay?" Mumbling something Alfred couldn't hear Arthur pulled his knees in tighter. "Um, what did you say? I couldn't hear you..."

"I said leave me alone you damn arshe! I don't want to-hic-see you right now."

Alfred could tell Arthur had been drinking again because all of his words slurred a little. And the Brit had perfect speech despite his accent that kept him from saying "ass" right. Thankfully they were the only two working that day so nobody would be suspicious of Arthur. Squatting down in front of him Alfred lifted Arthur's chin and stared into his bloodshot green eyes.

"Please don't cry...whatever I did I'm sorry but please don't leave me here to want you back."

Bolting away, Arthur ran to the employees' restroom and slammed the door behind him. Alfred shook his head and sighed, 'What in hell did I do so wrong to make him hate me?' The tinkle of the doorbell made Alfred bolt back to the register. It was going to be hard to run the shop a man short, but he was the hero and heroes could do anything! He hoped at least...

The day went by in a flash and soon Alfred was ready to just go home and sleep. Unfortunately Arthur decided to run off right before rush hour and leave Alfred to man it all alone. Leaving the minute he flipped the closed sign at 8 o'clock Alfred rushed home and found all the lights out already. A note on the counter said that Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland left and wouldn't be back till the next morning, and there was a horror movie on at 8:15 so they could watch that. Wait! Horror movie?! Alfred slumped to the ground, great...the last thing he needed was to have to watch a horror movie. He couldn't chicken out either and would have to watch it. Only if Arthur watched it with him though! What a fun night this would be.

Flopping down on the couch, Alfred nearly landed on Arthur who had already flipped the channel to the movie and was watching it. The movie didn't build up anything, but instead went straight to the blood and guts. Staring at the ground he couldn't bear to see the horrifyingly gruesome act going on right in front of him.

"What? Don't tell me you're still afraid to watch horror films, Alfred?" Glaring at the snickering man next to him Alfred shook his head at raised his head to the T.V.

Screams filled the living room and blood was spraying everywhere. A chainsaw slashed through another victim making Alfred cringe and lean towards Arthur more. Every time another person was killed Alfred slowly leaned a little more into his British friend. Biting his tongue he forced himself to watch the screen as it filled with blood; a hand reached and grabbed his white-knuckled fist. Not moving, Alfred looked to Arthur who was staring at the screen with a look of disgust. The last victim was running for his life, and just as he thought he had found safety...SLICE! Blood went flying everywhere and the body was being slashed to pieces, filling the room in a red glow. Arthur had no problems with scary movies but he couldn't handle them as well as his Russian friend Ivan, who seemed to have a knack for killing.

As the body was being cut to pieces both Alfred and Arthur gripped onto each other subconsciously. "Oh fuck... Please tell it's over..." Whimpering, Alfred buried his face into Arthur's shoulder, not caring at that point what he did. All heroes had a weakness so it okay for him to be scared right?

Arms soon wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. Warm lips brushed the tip of his ear, making him shiver as hushed words echoed through his blank mind.

"Shh...Look, I'm sorry that I broke up with you. I just don't want to rush into things and my parents... They don't even know about us. I need some time to sort this out, but I still need you back with me. Will you forgive me?" Looking up to Arthur, Alfred smiled and gave him the 'are you really sorry' look.

"Don't hurt me again, you bloody Brit." Imitating his best British accent Alfred broke into a grin.

Arthur smiled softly and chuckled, "You really need to work on that. Let's just pretend we never broke up and everything is the way it used to be. Although, I still need to figure things out with my parents so PLEASE no overwhelming-affection-attacks. Oh, and the movies over so I'm gonna go take a shower, and get ready for bed, alright?" Sitting up, Alfred nodded and watched as his now once again boyfriend walked up the stairs. It took a while to process everything that just happened. He almost doubted it was actually Arthur saying that and he was drunk, but he soon pushed that though out of his sleep-hazed mind. After a minute or two Alfred came to the realization of what Arthur just said; and despite that he just said that he didn't want to rush into things, Alfred ran up the stairs after Arthur. There was no way he would pass up this opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to the shower Arthur began to strip off his clothes. As he closed the door behind him the thought of being watched came over him again. Nevertheless he continued to start running the water and thought about what he just did. He knew he rushed from the situation but he also knew if he didn't things would not go well. Yet Arthur couldn't even believe what he had just done. Not only had he managed to watch a gruesome horror film, but he also managed to get his boyfriend back. The whole fact still stunned him a little that he even broke up with Alfred. Thinking back he remembered that the reason they even broke up was just so Alfred would keep his space when he was around his parents. The Kirkland's didn't know that they we're dating but instead thought they were just best friends. It would've been hard to convince them that holding hands and occasional kisses were just to show how close they are. Especially speaking that Alfred didn't mind showing his love for him. Shaking his head Arthur stepped into the shower, still lost in his thoughts. What would happen if his parents knew they we're boyfriends? Would they force Arthur into marriage or be totally okay with it? Never before was he pestered to get married... or even talked to about it. Did that mean they didn't care if he didn't get married? Leaning against the shower wall Arthur closed his eyes. His temples throbbed from all the questions spinning in his head. It was all too much...

As he finishing and turning off the shower, Arthur stepped out and froze in shock. Standing in the doorway was Alfred and he was grinning as wide as possible. "W-what are you d-doing Alfred?" Stammering Arthur grabbed a towel of the wall and wrapped it around him in a hurry. After all the thoughts that just went through his head, Alfred was the last person he wanted to see.

Advancing Alfred's eyes held nothing other than lust as he took another step closer. "Hey j-just wait a minute Al-Alfred... I'll get out and you can shower okay? Um, what's uh... wrong? You d-don't look okay..."

Backing up into the shower edge Arthur tripped and fell into the basin. Still continuing forward Alfred knelt down over Arthur, pressing his hands gently against his chest. He could feel Arthur's heartbeat pounding rapidly against his ribcage as if it was going to burst. Whispering softly he leaned in and planted his lips gently against the smaller mans shoulder.

"I've wanted to do things to you, imaging these things... There's nothing you can do to stop me from doing them now... nothing." Working his way up Arthur's neck Alfred slipped his hand behind the Brit's back, pulling him forward.

Gasping he reached up and clung onto Alfred's neck despite what his mind told him. No Alfred... Please you can't do this now, not here. Not here... A voice yelled out into the house causing both of them to stop. It wasn't one of Arthur's compulsive friends that tended to burst in randomly but someone Alfred didn't know. It was Francis Bonnefey.

Francis Bonnefey was one of Arthur childhood friends who visited him often. Since he lived over in France the two didn't meet up all the time but due to their parent's working together they had grown close. As the two men in the shower basin stared at each other in shock, a voice rang out once again.

"Arthur~ Are you home, Mon Cher?" Glancing frightened at the door and back at Alfred the tall man stood up, reading Arthur's mind completely. Shutting and locking the door he turned back around and saw Arthur toweling his hair.

"One: Who the hell is that? And two: What are we supposed to do? I can't just walk out of the bathroom with you; dude, it will look weird." Arthur stared in concern at the blonde and wrapped the towel around his waist, laying his hand on the doorknob.

Taking a breath he gripped the handle and opened the door, quickly tiptoeing towards his room and beckoning for Alfred to follow. But just before he could reach Arthur who was holding the door open and follow him inside they heard a grunt of confusion behind them. Turning slowly Alfred stared back at a wavy haired-blonde on the stairs. Standing up straight and grinning Alfred watched the blondes face fall even deeper into confusion.

"Hey man, what's up? My names Alfred, I'm from America and kicking it with Arty for a couple of weeks. Who are you, bro?"

Raising an eyebrow Francis pursed his lips and eyed him warily. "My name is Francis Bonnefey. I just came to visit and old friend but I didn't expect him to have company." Blank-faced Alfred leaned against the wall and shot a quick glance to Arthur, telling him to hurry and get dressed. Looking back at the thickly-accented Frenchman who was still eyeing him he smiled once more.

"So where you from, dude? You sound French or somethin'." Nodding curtly Francis relaxed slightly and decided to make conversation with the unusual American.

Arthur pulled on his jeans quickly and reached for a t-shirt. 'This is bad... This is really, really bad. I told my parents I didn't want him to be here when Alfred was here and look what happened! Great this is not going to go well speaking that Francis has already tried to hit on me. Now that Alfred and I are together I don't even want to know the competition that's gonna happen. Especially speaking how affectionate Alfred is. I wish he would just stop sometimes...' Finishing getting dressed and making himself look some-what presentable Arthur took a couple of deep breathes and cleared his mind of his thoughts. It would take all the patience he could muster to deal with the other two men. With a quick movement Arthur stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Francis, it's a pleasure to see you again. I see you have met my good friend Alfred who will be staying with me for the next couple of weeks. Why don't we all journey downstairs and I'll put on a pot!" Brushing past Francis with Alfred right behind him, Arthur walked briskly down the stairs.

A hand grabbed his and a seductive whisper touched his ear. "Let's try our best to ditch this guy... so we can resume what we were doing..." With a jerk Arthur moved away from Alfred and rushed into the kitchen, a blush dancing over his face.

Arms encircled Arthur as he was setting the tea kettle on the stove and a light kiss touched the tip of his ear as Alfred hummed softly. "Don't deny that you want to Arty, I know you do."

Turning Arthur around, he pulled him into a tight hug. "I can feel you want to..." Arthur's face turned a deep shade of crimson to those words, knowing they were true. The tall blonde could feel the bulge in the front of his pants just as well as Arthur could feel the same bulge in Alfred's.

With his face buried into the other's chest Arthur didn't attempt to free himself. He knew he should, but for some reason couldn't make himself. Whether it was the intoxicating musk scent or the strong arms around him Arthur didn't want to be free. A familiar whistle rang out as the tea began to boil and the smaller man pushed himself away. Despite how much he didn't want to the whistling was getting annoying and he knew Francis would be suspicious if it kept going on. Removing the kettle and making the tea Arthur put the cups on a tray and began to lift it up. But before he could do so a hand pushed the tray back down and lips crashed into his. Alfred had a fistful of his shirt and pushed him down to the counter. Pulling down Arthur's jaw he locked their mouths together and pressed his tongue against the others. Unable to move the stronger man Arthur let himself be controlled. He let himself be controlled as Alfred's hand slipped up his shirt and began to tease his nipples, making his face burn. Moaning into the taller ones mouth Arthur looked into bright blue eyes anxiously. He was worried they would be caught.

"Arthur is the tea done yet?" A familiar face popped through the doors of the kitchen and looked in shock straight at the two of them.

Pulling away slowly a strand of saliva stretched between the two and then snapped. The hand up Arthur's shirt came back down and the arms encircling him let go. With a swift movement Arthur stood up and looked into Francis's eyes, seeing the mirrored look of shock. At least two minutes passed before either could speak or make any movements.

"Francis I can-"

"No need to, I don't mind it." Just as Arthur began Francis cut him short and gave a soft smile, no less than charming. "I don't mind this type of thing, sorry I interrupted." Turning back around he walked back to the living room with nothing else said.

Arthur hung his head in embarrassment then grabbed the tray and followed the Frenchman, leaving Alfred to stand in quiet. Of all the things that went wrong, this was the worst. Now they would have to explain everything. And by everything... It meant everything.


End file.
